


波本也是威士忌

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, whisky
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 【标题】波本也是威士忌【配对】Leonard McCoy/hikaru sulu【简介】“波本也是威士忌。”酒保这次的白眼翻得扎扎实实。“顺便说，我叫McCoy，是这儿老板。”
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Hikaru Sulu





	波本也是威士忌

【标题】波本也是威士忌  
【配对】Leonard McCoy/hikaru sulu  
【简介】“波本也是威士忌。”酒保这次的白眼翻得扎扎实实。“顺便说，我叫McCoy，是这儿老板。”

01.  
波士顿警署巡警Hikaru Sulu刚下了个白班，发现平时偶尔光顾的酒吧休息了。“感恩节快乐！”单扇木门上挂的纸板上用看起来因为过于欣喜而潦草不堪的全大写字母写着，明显老Sullivan忘记把霓虹灯牌关掉就回了田纳西度假，导致Sulu被远远地摆了一道。他踢踢脚下的旧地毯将它挪正，百无聊赖地跳下空落落黑黢黢的门廊回到马路牙子上。感恩节快到了，马不停蹄一天接了九通呼叫的警察却没能如愿来上一杯热红酒，算哪门子感恩。  
Sulu把手从兜帽皮夹克里抽出来点开Yelp，打算就近找另一家过得去的酒馆打发时间。好极了。天气才刚冷了几摄氏度，他的旧手机就用毫无反应的触摸屏直接宣布罢工。  
去他的热红酒。他要来上双份的杜松子酒，像维多利亚时代的旧大陆醉鬼一样。

幸好这片街区他还算熟悉，上周他还和同个中队的Kirk来处理过一起半家庭纠纷——之所以说一起半，是因为除了那对互摔餐具的夫妻之外，另一位报案人的纠纷对象是他家的三岁吉娃娃狗，所以Kirk说只能算半起——Sulu记得顺着这条单行道往东走两个路口就有另一家酒吧，出于念旧和多少有些刻板印象的亚洲人情世故式忠实使然，他从来没进去过，连名字都没记住。  
Sulu揣着兜往东走去，低头看自己的影子在街灯下变长又缩短，想着下个月发工资的时候他得认真考虑换个新手机了。他能远远看见那家酒吧的招牌，红白灯箱在墨蓝的夜色里显得黯淡。  
啊，他看到招牌上的字之后想起来了。这家酒吧叫Atlas Axis，难怪他记不住。也好像老板自己压根不想被人记住似的。  
他站定重重叹了口气，然后推开了门。  
酒吧里顾客寥寥，像任何一家美式酒吧一样有一台老式点唱机，十来张圆木桌子和不配套的高脚凳，墙上挂着些Sulu不认识的橄榄球队小三角旗，角落里还有个圆形靶子，要么是最近才挂上去的，要么就是生意实在太惨淡，上面飞镖扎的眼少得可怜。他走向吧台，路上差点绊倒一个刚在唱机上点了芭芭拉史翠珊的牛仔装扮中年女士。  
“你好。杜松子酒，双份。”  
Sulu只是随意点了单。还没整个人坐到凳面就得到就酒保一记非常不赞成的瞪视，他看起来大约四十出头，身高六尺二寸左右，穿着一件曾经被仔细照顾过、但显然已经有段时间没熨烫的灰衬衫。今天起来的时候没剃干净的深色胡茬给下半张脸蒙上臭脾气的阴影，颧骨上还有发红的晒伤痕迹，眼睛是不算常见的棕绿。而他的眉毛，因为职业关系阅人无数的Sulu会说，连他自己都没见过有谁能把眉毛扭成这么一个纠结的角度。  
“第一次来，嗯？看着面生。” 南方口音。但亚裔警察说不上具体是哪里，他总是把那几个州的方言弄混。  
“随便逛逛进来的。”Sulu尽量说得心不在焉，并不想被扯进闲聊里。他喜欢老Sullivan的其中一个原因就是他从不多话。  
“唔。难怪。”酒保从鼻子里哼了一声。“熟客都知道我多讨厌单点杜松子酒。”  
Sulu不知道应该对这样的诚实发笑还是感到被冒犯。他不是个深山僧侣，但的确不常喝烈酒，通常都是在同事聚会上拿纸吸管嘬一杯椰林飘香或者夏天享受一瓶塞了柠檬的科罗娜，“反正我都会付你钱的。生意而已。”  
“你说得不错。生意而已。”酒保抱起手臂翻了个随你喜欢的白眼，然后转身去够柜子上层的酒瓶，边拖长了声音絮絮叨叨。“但要我说任何有点鉴赏力的人都不会觉得杜松子酒是首选。”  
“那你有什么高见？”Sulu这下是真的笑出来，他没见过有哪个人能像这个酒保一样既烦人又有趣，这下他是真的想听了。  
“如果你是个明天还得上早课的大学生，我会给你一瓶百威打发你回去，反正你们宿舍肯定有更加够劲的东西。”酒保收回伸向杜松子酒的手，整个人懒洋洋靠在柜子上两手插进围裙的系带，好像在对一个刚满21岁的小孩讲课，“如果你是个刚背着老婆找完伴游后悔不已只想大醉一场的混蛋，我会给你一满杯伏特加让你忘了这件事。但如果你只是想下班来喝一杯顺便听听史翠珊或者村人的家伙，那就威士忌或者白兰地。”  
“那就威士忌。”Sulu笑了，手指转了转酒保丢上来的一块旧杯垫。男人满意地咧开得逞的笑，回身去取就在面前的一个剩一半的盛琥珀色酒液的玻璃瓶，消耗量跟那瓶杜松子酒比起来明显受欢迎得多。“没有鸡尾酒什么的吗？”Sulu又问。  
“特殊节日才供应。”酒保头也不回，“或者你包一整夜搞派对。那些花里胡哨的东西太费劲。”  
“很合理。”Sulu看着他熟练地倾侧瓶子把棕色酒倒进洛克杯，拉出一道亮晶晶的液体弧线。然后他的拇指和中指捏着杯子放到Sulu面前的杯垫上——警察注意到他有一对相当宽厚的手。  
“你的波本。”  
“我叫的是威士忌。”他因为这样的出尔反尔皱眉。“......你就不怕被老板解雇吗？”  
“波本也是威士忌。”酒保这次的白眼翻得扎扎实实。“顺便说，我叫McCoy，是这儿老板。”

第二天早班的时候Sulu觉得应该感谢这个姓McCoy的家伙。他没预料到、也从不认为自己是毫无节制的贪杯酒鬼，但昨天晚上他确确实实试图点第三份波本酒——可能是气氛正好，而烈酒让他亢奋，Sulu说不清——幸好酒保及时用他厚实的手掌盖住了杯口，绿眼睛透过朦胧的酒意直穿对面巡警的大脑。“你喝够多了，小子。”McCoy懒洋洋说，“别怪我多管闲事，但再多一滴你就要直接睡到明天中午。回家吧，还是说我要帮你打电话给随便哪个朋友押送你？”  
Sulu当时甚至没控制住扁了扁嘴。“遵命。法官大人。”他随口说道，从夹克内层摸出钱包把两张纸钞压在杯底。如果Sulu当时哪怕清醒半点的话，都能注意到McCoy的脸在这一刻沉了下来。但他没有。警察潦草地道了个别，回到有些萧瑟的户外才清醒了些许，他晃悠悠地踱步往单身公寓的方向走，默默将这家酒吧和她的老板记下。  
第二天上班的时候Sulu一边换上熨得板正的制服一边想起来自己昨晚没跟McCoy交换姓名，这样的疏忽似乎有些失礼。他快速回忆了未来两周的排班表，计划下次休假可以再去一趟，在心情比较轻松愉悦的时候重新进行更为得体的交际。而且，Sulu得承认，McCoy专门存放啤酒的冰箱里有几瓶引起了他的注意。  
“你喝酒了？”头顶响起Jim Kirk的声音。金发大男孩有一个堪比警犬的狗鼻子，一度让Sulu不敢在中午的时候吃分局楼下那家鳄梨酱放了太多洋葱的墨西哥小食摊。  
“下班喝了两杯。”他把上衣工整地扎进裤腰里，站起身把狭长的旧板凳让给搭档换鞋，然后开始对着壁橱门内的镜子系领带。  
“老Sullivan那儿？你得换个地方了老兄，”Kirk喋喋不休道，低头把工靴鞋带扯得乱七八糟，“我想约Uhura去市中心的the Pit，是上周新开的。听说那里有目前波士顿市最好的调酒师。”  
Sulu已经习惯了Kirk把他当做老古董看待，所以只是一笑置之。他不过是早入行了五年，但也确实看着这个爱荷华小混蛋在Pike手下被训练成分局最优秀的巡警与他搭档。“是船坞街的小酒馆，叫Atlas Axis。”  
“等等！”Kirk终于抬起头看他了，一脸不可思议好像Sulu刚在晨会上当众讲了个黄色笑话，“是白色和红色灯箱，隔壁有个水烟馆的那家？”  
“没错。”  
对方用带着喉音的、非常Kirk的方式咯咯笑了起来，Sulu曾经想提醒他如果想跟Uhura约会的话最好不要在她面前这么笑，但后来他忍住了。“那你应该见过Bones了。”  
“谁？哪个骨头？”有些生锈的衣柜门让他用了些力气才好好关上，发出嘈杂的咣当一声。  
“就是Atlas Axis的老板，Leonard McCoy。”  
“你认识他？”  
“我来波士顿的第一天，他差点吐在我身上。”

02.  
波士顿的夏天绝对不像她的冬天那样寒冷刺骨，让人只想缩进单身公寓的卧室里狠狠睡过一整个圣诞节。这个美国东部城市的夏天总是能热得翻出花，当你以为上个周末把北美红雀都热得不想动弹的艳阳天已经是顶点，过三天的暴雨前闷热又能让每个走在街道上的人想要立即跳进泳池一了百了。  
Sulu公寓的空调坏得着实不是时候，他只能每晚多在酒吧蹭一会时间，等到夜里彻底凉下来再缓慢踱回家。太阳落山后残存的紫色晚霞洒在酒吧门口的塑料椅子上，还把桌上两个空玻璃杯，一盘烤芦笋和小牛排照得发亮。  
McCoy靠在吱呀作响的椅子上，点燃了今天晚上的第一根烟，趴在另一张椅子上的灰色流浪猫见到Sulu，趾高气扬地哼了一声顺着窗台跳到房顶。Sulu走到调酒师身边，像是回到自己家一样坐在椅子上，抽过McCoy手里的烟深深地吸了一口。  
“糟糕的一天，嗯？”  
“还不算太糟。”Sulu终于能把扎进裤子里的，每天整理得一丝不苟但此时已经被汗水淋得透湿的制服衬衣拉出两个角，松开领带往后一倒坐进椅子里，翘起腿琢磨了一会措辞最终决定开门见山：“Leonard，我想问你……接大单子吗？下周波士顿警署想要开一场酒会，”他看到对方逐渐扬起的眉毛，想起第一次进入酒馆时老板发表的对于椰林飘香和血腥玛丽的不屑言论，瞬间觉得自己提出来这个意见不是个好决定。于是他立刻补了一句：“我们的预算充足。”  
“那你们大可以去找一家叫得上名字的高级派对酒吧。”  
“他们的档期都满了，所以我只能来找你。”Sulu心虚着撒了一个显而易见的谎，因为他只是想换一种更合理的方式邀请酒吧老板参加酒会，直接说出“嘿朋友我想和你一起参加酒会，作为我的家属出席如何？”绝对不是他的风格。  
Sulu知道这是一个酒吧老板很难拒绝的邀请，夏天的海滩季和波士顿高校毕业季凑在一起时，每个酒吧都会争破脑袋抢单子，僧多粥少的局面早已习以为常。McCoy的酒馆仅仅是一个勉强维持生意的普通酒馆，抢不来大店的单子，如果能接下波士顿警署的派对酒水供应会是一次不错的交易。  
于是McCoy右手三个指头捏着下巴想了一小会，对警探举起柠檬气泡水说：“我可以接单，不过请你们提前支付20%的定金。”  
“没问题。”Sulu赶紧喝了一口饮料掩盖自己因为兴奋快要烧起来的红脸，接着McCoy的下一句话差点让他把半片柠檬呛进喉咙。  
“我有自己的酒水单，不接受指定。”  
“呃，派对需要的鸡尾酒有几款就可以了，不太需要特别花里胡哨的东西。”  
McCoy走进酒吧很快带出来了一张明显从账本最后一页撕下来，粘着酒精污渍、姜黄色猫毛、玉米片碎渣的纸片和一支铅笔，他低头快速写着潦草的字迹，接着推给Sulu说：“就这些，其他的需要额外加钱。”  
波士顿警探看了眼纸片上堪比诊所诊断单一样龙飞凤舞又圈圈绕绕的字迹，内心立刻决定明天上班后把酒水单送到笔迹鉴定处，而不是总警督办公室。

但是当Sulu第二天夹着纸片走进警局，好巧不巧被Kirk警探瞟到一角，他立刻扒在Sulu背后大声念出纸片酒水单的最后一行：“以上酒水限量每人一杯。PS：谢绝自带。”然后他重重地按了一下Sulu的肩膀，压低声音趴在前辈耳后说：“你想泡Bones。”  
“等会你怎么认出他的笔迹，以及——”灵巧的黑发男人左手掐着Kirk的手腕，趁他还在研究第一行字迹时向内一扭，把对方按在茶水间的冰箱门上。“没人想泡他。”  
“松松松开——即使你不想泡他我觉得他也想泡你。”  
“想泡你”三个字立刻让Sulu像被雷劈中的松鼠一样抱着松果（此时是抱着巡逻记录板和McCoy亲笔纸条）往后一跳，撞在冰箱对面的桌子上生生停住。Sulu沉着脸，索性把记录板丢在桌子上，双手撑着边缘眯眼看着对方：“为什么。”  
“因为船坞街人尽皆知Atlas Axis的老板不喜欢凑热闹，去年夏天拒绝了MIT信息发展学院的毕业舞会，被那群程序员怪胎扬言要让McCoy的SNS主页出名。对了，然后你猜怎么，Bones根本没有SNS主页。”Kirk说到最后发出一声介于嘲笑和怜悯之间的笑声，被Sulu伸手打断。“停，我不关心Leonard到底有没有SNS主页。我是问为什么他想……和我发生……关系？”  
“Sulu警探，如果我再点清楚一些我都要怀疑你是怎么合法拿到警校毕业证了。”金发青年把纸条按到对方胸口，简略地说：“一个硬得要命（so tough）的中年单身汉对你大开家门，如果不是萌生情愫难道是开门邀请你去入室抢劫吗？”  
脑光灵活的Hikaru Sulu警探在与酒吧老板达成协议二十四小时后才绕过来弯——Atlas Axis酒吧是酒吧老板Leonard McCoy的住屋。  
Kirk端着冰凉清透的足糖冰美式，吹了声口哨走出茶水间，留下捏着纸条的Sulu呆愣站在原地。  
等派对结束后他可要好好盘问Jim Kirk警官：为什么他会一眼认得McCoy的手写天书。

03.  
McCoy老板确实把小酒会弄得气氛不错，长桌上摆着分量适当的大盆无酒精芒果菠萝潘趣酒，十几个印着警徽的花花绿绿小蛋糕。房间中既有舞池也有供人休息的卡座，一台老式点歌机也让聚会气氛达到顶峰。  
当Sulu接受完警督夸奖（满脸络腮胡的男人特别赞美了酒吧点歌机的芭芭拉史翠珊），在人群中强装笑脸来回几趟之后，他终于能挪到吧台选一杯酒。可惜的是桌子上只剩下鲜绿色的，挂着亮粉色樱桃和荧光黄色菠萝瓣的“小甜水”。  
如果放在平时他肯定会拿这一份椰林飘香，但是自从和Atlas Axis的老板喝过几个来回之后他开始对更烈的酒跃跃欲试。Sulu咬着红白相间的纸吸管溜到酒吧门廊，吸入一大口鸡尾酒后从身边传来那种熟悉的，只有McCoy才会的从鼻子深处和喉管共鸣发出的嗤笑声。  
“你还是选了椰林飘香。”  
“因为我没别的选择。”  
“你可以找我要一杯波本特调，免费的。”  
McCoy举着自己手里的酒杯，同时左手在Sulu面前放了一杯新调的酒。与往日的波本不同的是，这杯酒边缘挂了一片裁得非常完美的橙子皮，让整个门廊都充满清爽沁人心脾的橙子味儿。  
老板伸手做了个“请”的姿势，没忘记补充一句“只为你的特调。”  
Sulu不太记得自己当时怎样满脸充血喝下这杯特调波本，是一股脑闷下还是小口品着？只是他很清楚地记得当他开始咬橙皮的时候，McCoy脸上露出了他从未见过的放松又欣慰的神色。  
——也许这是酒吧老板第一次做特调？

04.  
波士顿今年的冬天来得比想象中都要早得多，查尔斯河入海口的鸭子们早就在波士顿大学后院打好了巢穴，新婚夫妇挽着翅膀潜伏在即将凝固的冰层下，为即将到来的冬季暴雪做好准备。  
市立图书馆阿曼街的龙虾卷店早早拿出了一年中最肥美的虾肉，配刷上一层薄薄烤黄油的白面包、清奶油沙司、黑胡椒粒以及新鲜柠檬，加上依然装满半杯冰块的超级杯可乐，成为每个忙碌一天警探的最佳夜宵。  
但是Sulu警官的夜宵可不止面包和龙虾，而是酒精和一些……更带劲的东西。  
伶牙俐齿的Atlas Axis酒吧老板先用鳄梨酱牛肉沙拉和玉米片喂饱了警探的嘴，然后拽着他熨得平整的黑领带又灌了两杯波本威士忌，在烈烈冷风中把他拽回自己的单身公寓——Leonard当然有个“房子”。还好，在Sulu发现自己眼前要晃出三重人影之前，还记得解下腰间的手铐和配枪，但是接下来是谁解开了V领羊毛衫的扣子已经辨别不清。制服裤子和外套一起滚进沾满猫毛的橄榄绿色沙发上，瞬间在黑色底的制服料子上缀着姜黄色的毛发。房间暖气开得不到20度，可Sulu觉得两个大男人身体相接的温度足以烧到沸腾。  
警探咕噜了一声，抬手按在McCoy低垂在自己面前的额头上，把两个人之间的距离挡在一个恰到好处的二十厘米。比自己高出几公分且身材壮实的酒吧老板总是一副不可逾越的样子，当他今日主动扯开皮带时，Sulu下意识地深呼吸，问道：“你是认真的吗？”  
“你看起来可真像个闯进酒吧的刚满二十一岁的小孩。”McCoy哼了一声，没有停下继续解皮带的手。  
“我不是！你怎么还记得那杯椰林飘香的事儿？！”  
对方的手已经向前试探了远超二十厘米，坚定地用整个粗糙而宽大的手掌包裹住对方两腿间已经微微抬头的硬物，缓慢而坚定地撑开内裤边缘，一直深入向内直达男性敏感点，好像在说“看看你那没见过世面的样子”。  
于是Sulu也身体前倾，咬上男人的嘴唇，顺便伸手按住他的后脑勺毫不客气地来了个法式深吻，算是对McCoy挑衅的回复“让你看看波士顿警察的厉害”。

接着，他们在扭打和交头接耳之间撞到了茶几边的搭脚矮凳子，也许踩了两根电线还有一只皱皱巴巴的玩具老鼠之后，终于抵达McCoy的卧室。果然像Sulu想象的那样里面铺满灰蓝色的卧具，深灰色厚窗帘死死地压着落地窗角落，把每一寸玻璃都堵得严严实实。“你真像一只准备冬眠的老狗熊”，Sulu凑到对方耳朵边上说，紧跟着感到对方揉捏卵蛋的手加重了几分。  
McCoy进来时反手锁上卧室门，Sulu在两次深吻终于有喘气机会问“自己家反锁什么门”，无视了胡渣戳着Sulu嘴唇的McCoy发出几声咒骂，指指门口翻了半个白眼。  
然后他们都听到了一连串长达三分钟，不间断的，像是钉死在棺材里的吸血鬼挠过腐朽木皮一样的：猫科动物挠门声。  
自从Sulu今晚踏入McCoy家，那只姜黄色的老加菲猫就没给他好眼色看。当McCoy抱起老猫向Sulu介绍“这是May，我前妻给我留下的老家伙”时，Sulu感觉加菲猫扁脸上的眉毛褶皱可以夹死一堆苍蝇。她故意朝Sulu挤出两颗虎牙，扫帚一样的黄尾巴死死缠着McCoy的手臂，耀武扬威地宣告对Leonard McCoy的所有权，两声尾音发颤的叫声更像对Sulu说“你他妈给我滚远点”。  
Sulu瞬间感觉自己像个第三者，要和一只肚皮上长满纠缠不清毛球的厌世脸老猫咪争风吃醋。  
“哦天哪……”他哀嚎一声堵上耳朵，感觉自己正到兴头上的老二都软了几分。而McCoy习以为常地翻下床，把面红耳赤、上衣脱得精光裤子解开一半的Sulu独自晾在床上走出卧室。在一阵嗷嗷大叫和重重摔门声之后，McCoy带着两道抓痕回到屋内，像刚跑完铁人三项一样喘着气，目光落在对方双腿间满是期待的小弟弟上说：“真的很抱歉，不过问题解决了。”  
“你对那位美丽的女士做了什么。”  
“送她去了她该去的地方。”McCoy骑在Sulu身上，微笑着吻过对方的嘴角。

实际上Sulu和McCoy都是做事不善言辞的人，不论是夜晚吧台前每一次专心致志的调酒，还是一笔一画地抄写罚单时，两个职业完全不搭界的男人总能在一些奇怪的事情上找到共鸣：比如越界办事，比如发生在床上的无声性爱。  
McCoy作为前任医生的好习惯让他坚信男性发生性关系之前必须进行全套润滑和开拓，并且床头柜里永远放着保质期内的无味润滑剂和未开封安全套——废话，酒吧老板也不是滴水不进的铁男人，他不会拒绝一个美丽女士或者英俊男人的主动邀请。  
当McCoy俯身含住Sulu的分身前端时，黑发男人忍不住倒吸一口冷气，整个人止不住往床板后面退——不是说Sulu没有被男人吹过——只是他妈的谁能忍得了Leonard McCoy那副眉毛纵深鼻梁挺立额头还撒着湿漉漉碎发的脸。  
哦，这个辣得要命的老男人还在一口吞下分身时从下往上抬眼扫了一眼Sulu，似乎在说“男孩，你不过如此”。  
众所周知波士顿警署的Sulu光警官一直是个温文尔雅，问询疑犯时不急不缓，但每年体术考核总会名列前茅的精瘦男人。“他可不是好惹的人，如果你敢挑衅他那就等着医务室见吧”，这是来自有多次亲身体验的某位金发警官的原话体验。因此当McCoy看向Sulu时，对方也不甘示弱地翘起一边嘴角回敬他，同时抓起润滑剂挤在手指上，往McCoy紧致的屁股上试探。  
警官准确地摸到了隐藏在两瓣臀瓣之间的秘密小穴，几次浅薄的试探和按摩后感觉McCoy对自己打开了从未有过的私密之处。与此同时的McCoy把Sulu的阴茎吞得更深，Sulu感觉自己几乎抵住了McCoy热辣的喉咙，对方简单吞咽几下就会有紧致快感直冲头皮，让Sulu忍不住双脚蜷缩起来。  
“嘶……Mc……Leo，Leonard，你等等——”  
“你叫了我的名字？”酒吧老板抬起头，挑着一边眉毛有些好笑又不可思议地望着Sulu，好像Sulu刚刚说了一句召唤地狱魔鬼的咒语。  
“呃，是的，大概只是下意识说的。”Sulu觉得气氛有些尴尬，想要拉过McCoy用两个吻掩饰尴尬，但是McCoy先了一步。男人吐出Sulu硬得要命的小弟弟，半起身双手按住Sulu的肩膀，深绿色的眼睛里是遮掩不住的悠然自得的笑意。  
Leonard McCoy直直地坐在了Sulu的阴茎上面，让他的阴茎从入口一直开拓深入到后穴深处，直直顶到深得不能再深的地步。Sulu只觉得自己头皮发麻，因为McCoy低头吻上自己的嘴唇更像一头温顺的猎食者，即使从体位上来说是他“操着”他，但McCoy的绿眼更像是胸有成竹的捕食成功。  
“其实你并不像看起来那么能忍耐。”McCoy对脚趾不断蜷缩，脖子往后仰着发出几声呻吟的人说。Sulu在喘息之间缓过劲，伸手用大拇指指腹滑过McCoy的嘴唇说：“你也不像看起来那么硬。”  
接着McCoy双手搭在Sulu的肩膀上，上下颠簸之间让可怜的木质单人床发出不详的嘎吱声。Sulu戏谑地伸出两根手指按压对方含着自己分身的后穴，想要悄悄进入却被酒吧老板伸手打掉，接着让从里到外冲撞的快感倾泻到Sulu身上。  
他们在干燥发着棉花味的单身汉房间里纠缠成调制杯里的波本与姜味酒，McCoy高潮时的脸阴暗地红着，像被点着的橙子皮；Sulu则喷着浓浓的鼻音，像玻璃罩里的熏酒烟雾。  
May在洗手间里精疲力尽地挠着木版碎屑，像喝得一塌糊涂的醉汉。

“Sulu。”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚刚喊Leonard的样子——”  
“怎么了？”  
“像极了我妈。”  
Sulu嗤笑着掐掉了McCoy指间的烟，用一个吻堵住男人的嘴唇。

05.  
生活就像一盒巧克力，你永远不会知道下一块吃到的是酒心黑巧还是99%黑可可。

比如在平安夜那天，McCoy也不会料到自己为一个酒鬼打开家门。已经洗漱完毕换好睡衣的McCoy手臂撑着门框，上上下下把此时面前浑身酒气拎着半瓶杂牌威士忌的男人打量一遍，确定这位眼球通红不停打嗝的男人正是Sulu光警官。  
“圣诞节快乐？”McCoy挑着眉毛对他说，而对方摇摇头，脑袋晃到McCoy面前盯着看了几秒，喜笑颜开地突然高声喊着“狗屎案子结束啦不用假期加班啦老骨头你需要再来一杯苏格兰高地威士忌”  
在周围住客纷纷探头探脑一探究竟之前，McCoy立刻把男人架回房间扔到沙发上，夺走他手里的酒瓶扔进垃圾桶，对浑身湿漉漉并且不断咳嗽的Sulu说：“我看你需要来一杯止咳糖浆。”  
一阵几乎能把肺咳出来的声音传来，Sulu嘟囔着太热了解开脏兮兮的衬衣，歪头拉近McCoy说：“你会陪我一起喝吗，好医生？”他们离得太近了，以至于McCoy不仅能清晰地看见Sulu脸上毛绒绒的短毛还有快要愈合的新增擦伤，他还能切实地感到从Sulu手掌、脖颈、锁骨和唇齿之间喷来的热气。  
“看来你还需要一大杯波斯热茶，配阿司匹林。”  
“听起来像特调酒。”Sulu眨了眨眼，接着完全倒进沙发里昏睡过去。

“May，你别这么看着他。”收拾了一圈终于让Sulu烧退一点的McCoy走出卧室，伸手想要安抚被自己冷落三天的加菲猫对方却不情不愿地用屁股对着他。“他是病人。”  
加菲猫一溜烟跑进卧室，McCoy准备双手抱猫然后——看到她乖乖缩在Sulu脚头毯子的凹陷里，和黑发男人一样打起呼噜。  
McCoy转到Sulu面前，发现青年难得地抓着被子缩成一团，念念有词地说着梦话甚至脸上还有些泪痕。苍天呐，这不会是什么“我妈妈在平安夜发生车祸所以我要大醉一场”的俗套故事吧，但他转念一想回想起Sulu曾经聊起过他们家那几位有趣的女性。  
难道是前女友，前男友？  
酒吧老板努力按住自己的好奇心默默退出卧室。

即使Sulu醒来后帮McCoy打扫卫生清理猫砂盆甚至还帮May剪了指甲，McCoy仍然能从他脸上看到心虚的逃避感。“Sulu。”“怎么了。”  
“前几天平安夜晚上……”  
“我发烧了，给你添麻烦了对不起。”  
啊哈，他还是往常的Sulu我们警官扑克脸。  
“我可不信一个正常发烧的人会去酒吧退烧而不是医院。”  
“结束长加班之后去了酒吧淋雨回家所以发烧了。”  
显而易见的百分之七十真话加百分之三十假话。  
“前女友，还是前男友？”  
“……”  
McCoy拍了拍Sulu的肩膀露出遗憾的表情，“请节哀。”  
“节哀，什么节哀？珍妮的女儿已经三岁了。”Sulu警官的扑克脸裂开了一点，放下手中的粘毛器问。  
“你难道不是因为前女友或者前男友在平安夜车祸了所以平安夜要大醉一场吗？”  
Sulu脸上红一阵白一阵，又想嘲笑反驳McCoy但又被对方精准戳中脊梁骨。“我们五年前的平安夜分手了。”  
“分手而已？”  
“分手而已。”  
May在Sulu刚粘完毛的白衬衣上又打了个滚，两个男人在片刻后爆发出不停的大笑。

06.  
Sulu也不知道他们两人的关系怎么就从顾客与老板，问询者与被问询者，约炮者和吹箫者，食客与厨子，病人与医生，变成了如今的“Leonard友好读书会”成员。除Sulu以外这个迷你的波士顿公寓小型读书会也就两个人，哦不，一人一猫。  
McCoy陷入了橄榄绿的矮脚沙发，Sulu离壁炉最近，而老加菲猫May永远占据最舒服的位置，Leonard的大腿上。  
但Hikaru Sulu总能占据Leonard脸上最坦诚舒适的微笑。

End.


End file.
